Different plug-in couplings are known from the prior art, and are described for example in the documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,204, EP 0 902 198 B1, EP 1 746 294 A1, DE 201 17 323 U1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,409,302 and 4,904,107.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,204 describes a negative coupling part, in particular a ball socket which is produced from plastic. This ball socket has on the outside thereof a circumferential recess and a projecting retaining ring so that the inner wall of an opening of a component can snap into the circumferential recess. In this manner, the ball socket, as a one-piece component made of plastic, is fastened in the opening of a paneling part in vehicle manufacturing. A pin having a ball head, which is fastened for example on a retaining structure in the bodywork, snaps into this ball socket.
The document EP 0 902 198 B1 also describes a negative coupling part for accommodating a pin having a ball head which is produced from a plastic. The construction of the negative coupling part is designed such that a retaining ring extends around the ball socket so that a spacing is present between the retaining ring and ball socket for dampening vibrations. This retaining ring is fastened on a conically shaped lead-in region of the negative coupling part.
The known plug-in couplings have the disadvantage that due to the material selection of the plug-in coupling, and due to the construction thereof, a compromise must be made in order to implement an optimal fastening of the ball pin within the negative coupling part and of the coupling part to a component, and a satisfactory damping of vibrations between the negative and positive coupling part. This compromise has frequently led to the consequence that both functions are not optimally implemented in the plug-in coupling.
Therefore, of the present invention may provide a plug-in coupling with which, in comparison to the prior art, an improved fastening function can be implemented between the negative and positive coupling part and an improved vibration decoupling can be implemented between the negative and positive coupling part. An appropriate production method for the plug-in coupling is also disclosed.